


you tell me stories of the sea (and the ones we left behind)

by sunsetsand



Series: me and my brother, we're doing better [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Manipulation, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsand/pseuds/sunsetsand
Summary: wilbur has a tendency to... lash out, at tommy.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: me and my brother, we're doing better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	you tell me stories of the sea (and the ones we left behind)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by tthe song "santa monica dreams" by julia and augustus stone!
> 
> i'm really trying to write one-shots every other day or so, so if you'd like to read them (they're mostly angsty sbi one-shots) so you should check out my profile *cough cough*

The poorly constructed shelter Wilbur had decided to recluse in was less than ideal. An old, abandoned house, probably built years ago. The wood that made up the walls in poor condition, practically rotting away at itself. Every step you took was followed with a long, noisy creek, like the house was dying from the inside out. It was worse than pogtopia, and that place was awful. 

Tommy watched Wilbur scribble something down frantically in his notebook. 

“Will?” 

  
“Yeah, Tommy?”

“Can we talk?”

His brother rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly and placed his notebook on the table. “Yes?”

Tommy fidgeted uncomfortably. “Will, it’s just, I… I get that you need to destroy this, And maybe it’s for the best. But do we have to destroy Snowchester? Tubbo just… he’s worked so hard for this. I know he might not’ve been a great friend, but I don’t think-”

“He was never your ‘friend’ to begin with, Tommy. He just pretended to so he could stab you in the back, that’s all.” 

“But-”

“Tell me, who exiled you?”

Tommy looked away from Wilbur. “Tubbo.”

“Who never visited you in exile?” 

  
“Tubbo.”

“Who built a hotel right next to yours while you were locked away in prison?”

“Tubbo.”

“And who abandoned you the moment someone new came in the picture?” 

“This isn’t- That’s not what happened, Wilbur.” 

Wilbur stared at Tommy.    
  


“Isn’t it?”

“You’re not... you’re doing the thing Dream used to do. He would tell me Tubbo hated me and shit.” 

“Was he wrong, Tommy?” 

“Just stop it, Will.”

“What is this? You’re trying to play hero? You think that if you can save your Tubbo’s precious little nuclear devices he’ll come back to you? You were a means to an end, Tommy. Once he got what he wanted, he left.” 

“And what if I am playing hero, huh? Better than being the fucking villian!”

“This world doesn’t need anymore heroes. Least of all you. All you do, all you ever manage to do, is fuck things up! You can’t fight, or pull your own weight, and that's why Tubbo abandoned you. You’re worthless.”

“STOP IT!” he shouted. “Tubbo- Tubbo is, or at least, Tubbo was my friend. And i’m sorry but i’m not going to let you blow up everything he’s worked so hard for!”

Wilbur crossed his arms. “You’re not going to let me, huh? Tell me, Tommy, what exactly do you think you can do to stop me?” 

“That’s not what I meant-”

  
“Wasn’t it?” Wilbur walked towards Tommy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. 

  
“WILL-”

“I don’t need you or  _ anyone _ interfering with my plans here, Tommy. Don’t think I won’t dispose of you.” Wilbur said, pushing Tommy into the wall. “Or maybe- i’ll just dispose of Tubbo. Maybe then you’ll stop acting out.” 

Wilbur let go of Tommy’s collar. 

“Get out of my sight.”

Tommy ran out of the house, didn’t even bother taking a coat. His anger and fear and sadness manifesting into one large pit in his stomach, He ran and ran until he was out of breath. 

The trees seemed to loom over Tommy, the stars twinkling at him from above. 

He walked through the path he knew all too well, and made his way to the shallow hidden beach. 

The sand padded his aching feet and he sat on a log in the middle of the firepit, before searching for a particular brick in the foundation. 

“Found ya.” He mumbed, staring at the names etched into the cement. 

_ Phil Techno Wilby Tomy  _

They had each etched their names into the cement as kids. Tommy was young, no older than 6 when he had done his. He remembered Phil laughing, and then Techno, as he realized he had missed an “M” in his own name. 

He remembered crying, only for Wilbur to shoot them a dirty look and go console him. 

Tommy stared up at the sky, and briefly wondered if he’d made the right choice. 

Then he heard the soft crunch of another person. 

He cursed himself for not bringing a weapon. If it was Bad, or any member of the empire really, he was royally fucked. Oh god, what if it’s Dream, what if it’s Dream and he’s come to kill him again for fun-

“Tommy?”

_ Oh god. Not you.  _

“What do you want, Wilbur?”

He heard Wilbur take a seat on the side opposite to him. 

“Toms? Can you look at me please?” 

Tommy reluctantly turned to look at his brother, who was holding something in his palm. 

“Tommy, do you remember this?” 

Wilbur opened his hand to reveal a small bracelet made out of seashells. 

“No, what is it?” He said. 

Wilbur laughed, sliding it onto Tommy’s wrist. “That, Tommy, is one of my favorite memories ever.” 

Tommy looked away.    
  


“Well, don’t you want to hear it?” 

Tommy nodded slightly. 

“Alright. It was a sunny day, and Phil had taken all three of us to this very spot. Back then, It was a little bigger, and there were these waves that would come a few feet into the water. So, it was me, you, and Techno. Me and Techno went to go feel the waves, but you stayed behind. You told us you were too busy being a big man- i’m pretty sure you were just too scared. So, me and Techno went out, and right away the waves are bigger than usual. Like, way bigger. At first, I’m debating just leaving, but then I look around for just a moment and I see you watching me so intently, and I knew I had to keep going for you. All of a sudden, there’s this huge wave, and it knocks me and Techno out. Phil had to go rescue us. And I remember sitting there, in the sand, and I wake up to you putting that bracelet on my wrist.” 

Tommy smiled. “I don’t even remember that.” 

“I do. I think back to it every single day.” 

Wilbur reached out for Tommy’s hand. “Are we okay, Tommy? I’m sorry you were upset. It’s just- I don’t want you going back to people like Tubbo. All they do is hurt you in the long run.” 

Maybe, deep down, a part of Tommy knew that bracelet was some random one he’d picked up at a gift shop. Maybe, deep down, Tommy knew it was another lie.

He ignored it. 

Tommy took his older brother’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> everyday we don't get revived wilbur is another day i die


End file.
